


Лишь освоить то, что есть

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри привычно не быть ничьей целью, привычно смотреть и запинаться, спотыкаться, теряться. Терять себя вполне привычно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишь освоить то, что есть

_У меня-то мантры есть,  
А у зверя только клочья,  
Только ужас новой ночи  
Между глаз и между кочек  
Да естественная шерсть._

Помимо того, что по городу разбросано полсотни порталов, а Зум едва ли счёл его мёртвым, у Барри всего одна серьёзная проблема в данный момент.

Она заключается в том, что этому Уэллсу, в сущности, на него плевать.

Осознание того, что _его_ Уэллс даже не был двойником этого, не облегчает ничего. На этом фоне вообще становится особенно заметно, насколько не всё равно было Тоуну. С этим сложно жить. Почти так же сложно, как с чувством вины за смерть Ронни, на самом деле.

Как можно было быть таким слепым, чтобы сразу и навсегда поверить человеку, который тебя одного забрал из больницы, чтобы выхаживать в пустой лаборатории? Как можно было так упорно _закрывать_ на всё глаза?

И как сложно привлечь внимание того, кто не строил свою жизнь вокруг тебя долгих пятнадцать лет.

Привет от покойника правдив до невозможности, но едва ли Барри видит за спиной Уэллса призрака.

Тот слишком отличается — не от своего двойника даже. От людей вокруг. Барри понятия не имеет, насколько различны их миры, их контексты, но ясно видит, насколько резки жесты Уэллса.

Думать о том, что это может быть не свойством культуры, а отражением личных качеств, не хочется совсем. Это как допустить легитимность вымирания снежных барсов. Можно научно обосновать, но скорее удавишься в борьбе с собственными идеалами.

Так что Барри просто смотрит на Уэллса и старается не думать о том, почему Гаррика он запер, а этого пришельца — и в голову не пришло. Но не в этом даже вопрос.

Про себя Барри давно всё знает.

Но никто ведь и не подумал ему возразить.

И это говорит куда больше, чем все его запинки, все застрявшие взгляды, все неловкие жесты.

Уэллс, вроде бы, ничего из этого не замечает.

Вторая проблема в том, что к _их_ Уэллсу — к _Тоуну_ , ладно, хорошо — Барри никогда не тянуло.

Не так. Он был отцом, наставником, другом в какой-то момент. Плечом, опорой.

Предателем.

Но этот не годится ни в отцы, ни в друзья, он весь собран и напряжён, устремлён к одной цели. И эта цель — точно не Барри.

Это нормально.

Барри привычно не быть ничьей целью, привычно смотреть и запинаться, спотыкаться, теряться. Терять себя вполне привычно.

Удивительно, но биться о стену гораздо уютнее, чем падать в подложенную кем-то солому. Будто домой вернуться после долгого, долгого путешествия. Да и злиться на Уэллса совсем не получается — в нём слишком много эффективности. Так мало эффектности в сравнении. Самоцельная, самоподдерживающаяся система.

И сложилась она отнюдь не вокруг Барри.

Он не спрашивал Циско, что именно тот видел, но достаточно было того, что он видел часть совсем другой жизни. Другой проблемы.

Как Барри не заметил неестественности Тоуна — он не понимает по сей день. Уэллс же будто недостающий элемент реальности, вставший на своё место так удивительно точно, что начинает казаться, что в своём мире он был совсем лишним. Скорее всего, так оно и было.

Уэллсу не нужно никого располагать к себе — и потому он надёжно прописался в сердце каждого в лаборатории. Кажется, даже к Джо он ухитрился найти подход. Едва ли искал, впрочем.

Всё это Барри обдумывает, сидя в инвалидном кресле лживого доппельгангера Уэллса. Барри немного выше, потому не сказать, что ему удобно, но куда неудобнее оказывается прозрение, возможность видеть разницу. Возможность остановиться в бесконечном беге и посмотреть снова.

Барри всю жизнь бежит и не может сделать паузу, пора бы уже хотя бы раз оглянуться назад. Удивительно, как редко это делал тот, кто добрых пятнадцать лет жил одним только прошлым — и продолжает, кажется, день ото дня.

Ему нравится и не нравится одновременно то, как Уэллс сбрасывает с плеча ладонь Циско — он так искренне ненавидит прикосновения и лишние навыки, лишние действия, что впору позавидовать. Но при этом сам Уэллс совершает слишком много побочных действий. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, как боксёр прицеливается перед ударом, как змея покачивается перед решающим броском. Он измеряет комнаты шагами, размахивая отвёрткой и никого вокруг не замечая. Он постукивает пальцами, тянется, трёт глаза и переносицу — делает всё то, чего играющий роль Тоун ни за что бы не смог.

И действительно — когда всё внимание тратишь на то, чтобы помнить, что ты прикован к креслу, становится не до микрожестов, проще сразу всё обрубить.

Уэллс живёт в лаборатории. Ему больше негде — он не спрашивал, а Барри не предложил.

Впрочем, он уверен почти наверняка, что Уэллс не оценил бы большой и холодный дом Тоуна. Даже сами стены, кажется, всё ещё таят опасность. Нечто не настолько сообразительное, как Гидеон, но и не настолько верное будущему создателю.

Барри смотрит особенно внимательно, потому что совсем не может теперь бежать.

Десять шагов. На четыре больше, чем вчера, и на миллиард меньше, чем он должен сделать прежде, чем одержит победу.

Опускаясь в кресло, Барри не чувствует ничего особенного, только понимает особенно остро, что его время кончилось. Это то, что должны делать бегуны — передавать эстафету.

Но Барри некому подхватить. Тоун мёртв, а Уэллс… сомневаться в том, что он не спидстер — не приходится.

Сомневаться вообще теперь не приходится, и хорошего в этом — ноль целых хрен десятых, потому что Барри абсолютно уверен в том, что не сможет побежать.

Тоун так часто повторял, что верит в него, что это почти религией стало.

Доброго дня, не хотите ли поговорить о господе нашем Барри Аллене.

Его передёргивает в кресле, пока он слушает перепалку Кейтлин и Циско, и шкурой ощущает сочувствие Айрис и волнение Джо.

От Уэллса ничего не исходит.

Или ему так кажется.

Всё меняется, когда они остаются наедине.

Уэллс стоит, привалившись бедром к пульту управления, смотрит на Барри неотрывно, и он чувствует это больше, чем видит. Всё его внимание отведено полу в пяти сантиметрах от ступней. Не Уэллсу.

Но последнему и на это тоже плевать.

Он вздыхает — не тяжело, просто набирает полные лёгкие воздуха и шумно его выпускает. Выпрямляется и делает семь шагов — не десять, как сейчас прошёл бы сам Барри. Всего семь размашистых шагов, прежде чем склоняется над креслом, опуская ладони на подлокотники и нависая со всей силой своего осуждения, своей надежды.

Среди них никто не умеет надеяться так, как Уэллс.

Так, верно, умеют только дети или гении.

Барри не может.

Он вообще не может, когда на него давят так — не давя на самом деле. Уэллс смотрит сверху вниз, и не сказать, что это непривычно. Он и снизу вверх смотрит всегда так, будто Барри — неразумное дитя. Непослушное к тому же. Но от этого ребёнка зависят судьбы мира.

Не это его смущает, а то, что он чувствует размеренное, спокойное дыхание Уэллса на своём лице. Тот, кажется, на него даже не смотрит — так, глядит куда-то поверх и выжидает. Но чего бы он ни ждал, развязка наступает раньше.

Барри инстинктивно вжимается в низкую спинку коляски, сглатывает, скользит взглядом по чужому — точно чужому, даже шрамов привычных там нет, зато есть пара совсем отличных — лицу. Облизывает сухие губы.

Уэллс дышит, и это уже само по себе неплохо.

А потом он бросает взгляд из-под опущенных век и Барри бросает в жар, будто он в спидфорс ушёл, не поднимаясь на ноги. Кровь кипит, но ведь это неньютоновская жидкость, пытается отвлечься он, как она может кипеть.

Технологии Земли-2 далеко ушли от их собственных.

Уэллс хмыкает, всё так же глядя на него, полуприкрыв глаза, а потом склоняется ниже и целует.

Он целует его не так, как делает всё остальное — никакой резкости, никакой агрессии. Но и сомнений тоже — никаких. Глубоко и уверенно, как будто научную теорию создаёт. Как знать, может, именно это он и делает.

Когда Уэллс отстраняется, сердце Барри готово пробить рёбра и выскочить наружу.

Потому что он всё равно не верит, что всё может быть так просто.

С Уэллсом не бывает просто.

И действительно — тот выпрямляется, снова хмыкая и убирая руки с подлокотников.

— Я понял твою мысль, Барри. Но сейчас — сейчас, слышишь меня. Сейчас ты должен бежать. Так беги.

Звук голоса Уэллса — как щелчок хлыста, как то, что заставляет его срываться, двигаться вперёд.

Но Барри бежит не от щелчка. Он весь направлен к цели.

Он готов наконец бежать — добровольно.


End file.
